Mr Hunter and Miss Student
by fuzzymusic94
Summary: The story is set in Lawernce, Kansas, where Sam has returned. He has given up the life of a hunter to become a normal, college professor, or so he thought. Until two, new freshmen girls come to his college and one takes an intrest in him, bringing his past back to haunt both him and the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I felt like writing about Supernatural. It really doesn't follow the show much besides Sam is a Winchester and used to be a hunter. He gave that up, or so he thought, to become a college history professor. Dean will most likely come into the story at some point.**

Chapter 1

It was the first day of freshman year of college for Bonnie Strumner. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. the summer before hadn't been that good for her. She lost a few few important people in her life, like her parents. Now she was living in a small town in rural Kansas with her sister, Irene. Bonnie and Irene looked identical. The only difference in the two of them is their hair. Bonnie got tired of her drab brown hair and dyed it bright Ariel red as a way to "let out some of her pain".

"Watch where you're goin'!" some boy yelled as Bonnie felt her shoulder collide with someone's arm. She looked up just in time to see an angry face glaring down at her. She sighed loudly, "This is not gonna be fun nor easy."

She dusted herself off, determined not to cry, not to even bat an eye, make new friends, change her name to Gemma, start all over and not remember a damn thing about her past.

"Good morning class," a rather tall, plump blonde English teacher said in Bonnie's first of four block classes.

Bonnie was sitting in the very front row, right next to the teacher's desk, which was the only available desk left when she walked into the room of prying eyes. she was trying her best to hide behind the few books she had, but the teacher spotted her pale face right off the bat.

"Well, I do believe we have a new face in town," the teacher said while standing right above her. Bonnie was too shy to look up, especially now that she was blushing. She always did hate the extra attention. "What's your name, hun?"

Bonnie looked just enough to see the teacher's chin and mumbled her name. The teacher then asked where she was from, "Archbald, Pennsylvania." And that was the end of the questioning from that teacher.

For the rest of the day, people picked and prodded at her. It was so, bad that she ended up sitting by herself at a lunch table, trying to to cry, but failing miserably. Why didn't people just leave her alone? Wasn't it hard enough with her having to start completely over with nothing at all but the clothes on her back? Wasn't it bad enough that monsters killed her parents and brother?

A thin hand, muscled hand reached under her chin, causing her to look straight up into some of the softest brown eyes she had ever seen. She let her gaze travel all over this man's face. The man had brown hair the color of chocolate that fell in short waves right to the color of his light blue striped shirt. His skin was a brozed color, as though he spent a lot of time outside. The rest of his face was perfect; as though sculputed by a god. He had a strong jaw line; his chin forming a dimple right in the center. His perfectly kissable-looking lips were a dark pink color and curved at the coners in a curious smile.

"What has got you so sad?"

Bonnie wiped her eyes on her shirtsleeve and sighed, "Everything."

The man sat down across from her and offered her a tissue. She accepted it, accidently brushing her fingers up against his. She left them there for a split second; just the right amount of time to feel a jolt. She pulled her hand back, staring at her fingers.

"Uh," the man said, clearing his throat. "I'm Mr. Winchester. I teach history."

Bonnie looked up at his face again, making eye contact. She knew he said something, but she was too distracted by his eyes. There was so much hurt and sadness in them, along with something else; something dark. She felt worried for the man, but she knew that was foolish.

Before she could say anything or pull her thoughts together, Irene plunked herself down with a loud sigh, "Boy, college ain't what I expected." She stopped talking long enough to look between her sister and the man. "Well, I see one of us has made a friend."

Uh," Mr. Winchester stuttered, uncomrtably, "I-she was upset." Bonnie flushed and bent her head down. "Look, I'll go." He stood up and turned to leave.

As he started to walk away, Bonnie suddenly remembered he didn't know her name. "Wait!" she exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around with his eyebrows raised. "I'm Bonnie." He smiled and waved a quick goodbye. As he turned back around, she could've sown he saw him repeat her name with a smile on her face. Before she could react on that, there was an elbow shoving her in the side.

"Thanks for introducing me to," Irene said, half annoyed and half teasing.

Bonnie scoffed and fiddled with a loose string on her shirt. "I'm not enjoying today."

Irene put her hand on her sister's shoulder and squeezed it slightly, "I know. I can tell. It's almost over. I have two more classes and you have..?" She looked at her sister.

Bonnie looked up and put one finger up, "One. It's philosphy. I think I might like that class."

"Well, I have history and a gym class. You should take more than three classes. Take gym class with me," Irene said, whining at the end.

Bonnie just shrugged, not feeling much like doing jumping jacks or push ups any time soon. Then she remembered that Irene said she had history this semester and her heart skipped at beat. "Who's teaching history?"

"Uh, hold on a sec..."Irene said as she dug through her bag to find her schedule. Once she found it, she took a second to read it, "A Mr. Samuel Winchester. Why?" She looked up just in time to see a smile play across her sister's face.

"I think maybe I'll take history with you instead of gym," was all Bonnie said as she stood up.

"Where ya goin'?" Irene asked as Bonnie gathered her bag.

"To go add that class to my schedule," Bonnie said as she walked away, feeling oddly happy about this decision.

It's been a long time since she felt remotely happy about anything. There was just something about that man, that professor, that sat before her and spoke to her so easily. There was just something in those brown eyes that made her want to know him better than a professor. There was something in those eyes that made her think he had also lost someone very important to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a second chapter. Thanks for everyone that's been reading this so far. I added Charlie into this and gave her some tattoos. I'm not really too sure where to go from here. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to them**

Chapter 2

As Bonnie walked away from her sister, her head was swimming with thoughts. This was the first time since the accident that she felt like getting out of bed for a reason other than for her sister. There was just something about that professor that intrigued her. She just had to get to know him more, no matter what the cost. She just had to get a seat in his history class.

"Can I help you miss?" a voice asked her from behind a desk.

Bonnie looked up and blinked, clearing her head and bringing her mind back to the present matter. "Oh yeah... I'd like to add a class to my schedule."

The person behind the desk started clicking away and they asked for her name and student ID number. After they pulled up her file, they asked, "And what class will you be adding?"

"History with Professor Winchester," Bonnie said, trying to hide a smile.

There was some more clicking from the keyboard and then a sigh, "I'm afraid that class is full. Can I interest you in another class?"

Bonnie felt her shoulders sag and the smile disappear. "I guess a basic gym class," she mumbled, still wanting to make her sister happy with having one class together.

More clicking and then a sheet of paper was printed out and handed to her, "Here's your new schedule. And you won't even miss the first day of class."

Bonnie accepted the paper with a fake smile, said thank you and walked away to go sit back down in the lounge/cafeteria area. When she got back to where she had been sitting, Irene was gone. The table she had been sitting at was completely empty. With a sigh, she walked over and sat down. She looked down at her new schedule to see she had about an hour to kill until her last class of the day, so she pulled out a book and began to read.

* * *

"Well, hello there," Irene called as she sat down next to her sister on the gym floor.

"Yeah, hi," Bonnie said as she watched Irene sit.

"Don't sound so happy to see me," Irene said as she shoved her sister's shoulder.

Bonnie just grinned at her and then mumbled, "You know I hate being active. I'd much rather just read or be crafty."

"Maybe if you were more active, you could've helped Mom and Dad," Irene mumbled, not realizing that Bonnie heard her.

Bonnie saw red. She curled both of her hands into fists and started breathing heavy. It took every ounce of self control she had not to lean back and slug Irene in the face. Luckily for her, the professor walked in at that moment and began talking. After the introductions and role call to the class, Prof. Dislil asked the class to spread out. Bonnie stood up and quickly walked away from Irene; far enough away that she couldn't hurt her, but close enough that she could still shoot daggers at her.

"Okay class, lets do some basic stretches and then get down to business," Prof. Dislil said.

"To defeat duh duh the Huns," the person next to Bonnie replied in a singsong voice.

Bonnie couldn't help herself but to giggle and look beside her. There stood a lengthy female, some muscle, but mostly too skinny for anything. Her hair was a natural red, something Bonnie wished she had. She was wearing a Harry Potter shirt and a pair of red sweatpants. Up and down both of her arms were several different tattoos, mostly Disney or other pop culture things. There was one tattoo that Bonnie didn't recognize. She could only see the bottom part of it due to the sleeve on her shirt. All she could make out was a black ring that sort of looked like a sun and some points that might have belonged to a star.

The girl saw Bonnie eyeballing her and smiled. "You like what you see?" she asked in a husky tone.

Bonnie flushed and coughed nervously. Trying to think of something to say, she replied, "Tattoos are cool."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, cool and painful. Especially this one." She lifted up her sleeve to show the rest of the sun star.

"What is that? I've never seen anything like that before," Bonnie said, her eyes following the star lines.

"It's um... It's just something-It's sort of a family thing," she said uncomfortably. The she added before Bonnie could ask anything else, "I'm Charlie, by the way."

Bonnie introduced herself and then the two went back to stretching.

* * *

"You seem to be getting along just fine at this new school," Irene said once they were in their small apartment.

Bonnie set her keys down on the counter and walked into her room to change. She still had nothing to say to Irene after her earlier comment.

Irene, being oblivious to how her sister felt, called from the kitchen, "When will you be home from work?"

"Around 8," Bonnie barked as she put on her uniform to go work at the health food store; the only job she could find that her sister hadn't applied for.

"You gonna bring food home?" Irene asked as she got herself a cup of water.

"We have food here," Bonnie said as she slipped her shoes on and walked out to grab her keys. Before Irene could say anything else, Bonnie was out the door and headed down the hallway.

Once outside, she walked to her car, a 1974 dark brown Charger. This was one of the only things left of her parents that she had. It was in perfect condition. The engine purred, the paint spotless and glistening, the leather seats clean. Ever so couple of weeks, Bonnie would go over Clyde, what her father named the car, from top to bottom. It was one of the few things in her life that she could depend on and hold on to.

Bonnie opened Clyde's door and slid in. Once inside, she rolled down the window and started the engine. She then pushed in her favorite cassette tape, a mix tape of all different classic rock songs. "Animal" by Def Leppard came on. She cranked the music up, let out a long scream and then peeled out.

After her 20 minute drive, where she was able to jam out and let all of her anger out, she arrived at work. She parked towards the back and walked towards the store. On her way to the door, she noticed a very nice car out of the corner of her eye. The car was a very shiny, very smart looking black sports car. She walked closer to it to see, she noticed a Dodge emblem. She couldn't see anything through the windows, due to how blacked out they were. She couldn't make out what kind of Dodge the car was, though. Despite all of this, she found the car very nice, but no where near as nice as Clyde.

"It's nice of you to show up," her boss said as she walked through the door. Glancing down at her watch, Bonnie realized that she looked at the car far longer than she should have. Without saying anything, Bonnie walked right over to her register and began counting her drawer.

Several minutes later, her first customer was coming through her line. She greeted them without looking up and began to scan their food. Once the order was through the line and it was time for payment, she looked up. There standing in front of her was Prof. Winchester. She found herself smiling at him and then her cheeks flush. "Hello Mr. Winchester, how would you like to pay?"

"Uh, I'll pay with this," he said and handed her a credit card. "Call me Sam."

Bonnie ran his card through and handed it back. "Okay.. Sam," she said with a slight giggle.

As Sam put the card back in his wallet, he said, "So, you're uh, sister's in my class," trying to make small talk. He wasn't done talking to Bonnie. There was something about her that made him feel uneasy, like she had a huge secret that could hurt the world. He knew he shouldn't be interested in her, but he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, she is... I tried to get in the class, but it was full," Bonnie said, disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, I see... Well, uh... There's always next semester."

Bonnie nodded and smiled up at him, "Yeah, next semester."

Sam cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I guess I'll see ya around, Bonnie."

"Yeah, I guess so," she said as another person walked up to her line.

Sam waved, grabbed his bags and left. Bonnie watched him walk out, ringing things up without paying attention. She watched him walk the whole way out into the parking lot and right up to the black Dodge. She smiled to herself, somehow knowing that he would drive a car like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I went on vacation for a week and was outside doing stuff more than sitting behind my laptop. Then I just kinda forgot about this. Anyhow, I'm gonna explore Irene more in this chapter. Hope you guys still like it**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Irene was studying and working on some other first day work she got. She had the radio turned on to some country station. That seemed to be all she could find around this part of the country. Now, having some sort of background noise was just something Irene always had to have. Whether it was music, the tv or a sound machine, something always had to be on. She could not bare the quiet, fore when it was quiet, she would begin to think of her parents and that horrible camping trip. She knew she had to face what happened to them at some point in her life, but the reason that some police officer gave her just never made sense to her. She didn't want to think of her parents being killed by an actual monster just one tent over from her and her sister. This police said they were killed by a windigo, some half beast thing that just ripped her parents to shreds. Irene knew she saw some wild animal clawing away at her parents, but she thought it was just a rabid bear or cougar. She knew it was just a bear. But the screams were so loud and the blood was so think and smelled so strong. It was over so quick, but she could still see, hear and smell it happening. She felt so alone that night. She's felt so alone every night since. That's why some noise always had to be happening.

Slowing her breathing, Irene hugged herself and looked down at her shaking hands. "I can't be in this apartment alone. Not now. I gotta go, I gotta get out," she mumbled to herself, trying to calm herself down and decide what to do. She closed her eyes and tried to think of some place to go; some place with noise. That crossed a library or a coffee shop off the list. She continued scanning places through her mind until she remembered that there was some sort of dive bar a few blocks over, just in walking distance. Closing her book and laptop, this is where she decided to go, but first she had to change.

Coming back out of her room awhile later, she was wearing a black dress with little white daises that stopped right above her knee and sleeves that came down to her elbows, a pair of strappy white sandals, a big black sunhat and a black purse. She put on some makeup, giving herself shadow eyes and maroon lipstick. She also wore daisy earrings and a few rings; a flower and cat ears. Looking at herself one final time in the mirror, she walked over to the counter and left a note for her sister, and then stepped out into the early evening hours.

Once she arrived at the bar, she looked at the bright neon signs that cluttered the front of the building; all advertising different beers and their logos. She continued to look above her until she found the sign that told her the name of the bar, The Rusty Spoon. "Classy," she mumbled and walked inside before she could change her mind and walk back home.

She walked right up the bar and sat down, not letting her eyes scan too much of the somewhat crowded room. The bartender came right over to her and she ordered a hurricane, after being carded, of course. After taking a few sips of her drink, which helped calm her nerves, she began to look around the bar. There were two pool tables on the other side of the bar. Only one of them was occupied. There was a couple there, a girl and a guy. The guy was rather tall, but stocky. He had muscles that rippled with every move he made that you could clearly see through his two shirts. His face was brooding and dark. His light brown hair was worn short in the back, but spiked in the front. Irene could tell he was having some sort of argument with the girl. Irene turned her attention to the girl and felt butterflies in her stomach. The girl had flaming red hair, but more of a natural color than her sister had. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a Wonder Woman tshirt with a neon plaid shirt over top. She had part of her hair braided, but the rest was free flowing. Irene couldn't help but notice the concern and confusing that was playing across her face. It was almost like the girl felt eyes on her because she suddenly looked over at Irene and smiled and waved. Irene waved back slowly, with heated cheeks. Suddenly the girl was walking towards her, blowing off the guy she was with. Irene looked down at her drink and took a big swig of it.

"I see you came back for more?" the girl asked as she sat down next to her.

Irene looked up, her eyes meeting emerald green eyes. Irene blinked once and then smiled. Her eyes were unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She found her darn to this girl. The girl noticed this and moved the bar stool a little closer to her, close enough for their shoulders to touch. Irene felt a zap of electricity from her touch and pulled away, still smiling, but sort of looking at her shoulder.

"You weren't this smiley earlier today," the girl said in a sort of sing-songy voice.

Irene shook her head once, bringing her mind out of the clouds and studied the girl some more, trying to figure out if they had met before and where. after a few seconds, it suddenly hit her, this girl was in her gym class earlier and talking to Bonnie. Irene sorta took note of the two of them, but just enough to realize that Bonnie didn't seem too comfortable with this girl. "You were talking to my twin earlier," Irene said in a rather disappointing voice, hoping this girl wasn't going to leave now that she found out whom Irene was.

The girl gave Irene a once over, her gaze lingering on Irene's one hand that was resting flat on the bar. Before Irene could react, another hand was placed upon hers and it gently squeezed. Another smile came to her face and she sort of squeezed back, smiling up at the girl.

"You seem a lot friendlier than you're sister," the girl said as she gently caressed a few of Irene's fingers.

Irene's heart was beating extremely fast. No other girl had ever found her this attractive. She had never gone further than smiling and small talk with a girl. This was like a dream come true for her. But then it dawned on her, she didn't know her dream's name. As Irene slide a little closer so their shoulders were touching again, and said in a hushed tone, "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

The girl leaned her head down and whispered in her ear, "Charlie," and left a kiss. Irene shivered and closed her eyes. That small kiss felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Charlie took note of this and smiled to herself as she left a trail of kisses from Irene's ear, over to her cheek and down her neck. Irene could feel her control and reserve slipping away with each touch of those silky soft lips. A kiss was planted on his chin and that was what broke the dam. Irene turned sideways, leaving her glass and Charlie's hand, to place her hands on either side of Charlie's ivory face and planted a soft, yet passionate kiss on those rosy pink lips. Irene felt Charlie smile right before tasting the sugary goodness of her tongue. Irene let out a small moan and one of her hands moved to the back of Charlie's head, preventing loss of contact. Charlie placed one hand on Irene's bare thigh and was squeezing, the other hand was on the small of her back. Before it could get anymore intimate, the girls heard a man loudly clear his throat.

Charlie sighed and broke the kiss, "Yes Dean?"

"Don't you uh, think you should uh get a room? I mean, I've done some pretty sleazy things in dive bars, but this girl seems more classy than uh, " the man said in a gruff voice with a cough at the end, " Some of those girls."

Irene didn't pay much attention to the guy. She couldn't help herself put trace her lips with her fingers and smile, but to herself and at Charlie. She found herself moving closer again and linking their arms together.

Charlie had said something but stopped mid sentence to turn her attention back to Irene and said in a sultry tone, "I guess that kiss was as good for you as it was for me."

Irene slowly nodded, staring at those perfectly kissable lips. Charlie took note and began to slowly lean back in, just to have Dean insert himself between the two girls. Irene blinked and glared up at the guy.

"Way to cock block me," she grumbled before she could stop herself.

Dean chuckled and then said, "If you really wanna get some sort of disease, be my guest." He put his hands up and then walked away.

Irene looked back at Charlie and sighed, "Maybe I just better go. Bonnie'll be home from work soon with dinner and I still have some homewo-." Another kiss was quickly planted on her lips, stopping all flow of words.

Charlie pulled away and said with a cute, little pout, "Don't let this end. Not now, not tonight."

Irene sighed again and paused a few seconds, long enough for Charlie to take Irene's hat off and play with some of her hair. A small shiver ran down her spine and she closed her eyes and found herself nodding yes. There was a giddy yes from Charlie and then Irene was being dragged away from the bar.

After a short walk and conversation, they found themselves in Irene's and Bonnie's apartment. Irene took Charlie by the hand and led her towards her room. Charlie eagerly followed, closing the door part way as soon as they were in the room. Irene suddenly felt nervous. She had never been this far with anyone and wasn't really sure how to proceed. Charlie picked up on this. She walked over to Irene and gently kissed her cheek. Irene leaned into the kiss and tried to hug her. Charlie moved away just in time and sat on the edge of the bed. Irene stood in the center of her room, feel awkward, a little embarrassed and very hot all at the same time. Charlie patted the bed beside her and Irene slowly walked over.

"What are you afraid of?" Charlie asked, gently brushing her fingertips over Irene's knee.

"This," Irene whispered back, a tear running down her cheek.

Charlie noticed and brushed the tear away and asked in a softer and more concerned tone, "What is this? Why are you afraid of that word?"

Irene softy giggled and tried to stop crying, but she couldn't help herself. She felt like she could let it all out. She felt like she could trust this girl. Charlie had a certain... something in her eyes that said she had also seen some shit. Because of this, Irene felt she could let out the hate, the anger, the resentment and the fear. Irene began to shake from all her emotions. Before she could do anything about it, Charlie wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on her shoulder. "Talk when you're ready," Charlie whispered, smoothing Irene's hair back.

Several silent minutes went by before Irene asked, "Do you believe in monsters?"

Charlie sat up and looked straight into Irene's eyes, her back rigid, "What happened, Irene?"

Irene noticed this sudden change in her and let out a long sigh of relief, almost. It looked as though Charlie might believe this crazy story she was about to tell. Just as Irene was about to begin the story, Bonnie was heard coming into the apartment. Irene closed her eyes and composed herself. She grabbed a tissue and wiped both of her eyes a few times. Then she cleared her throat and stood up, acting as though a breakdown never happened. Charlie watched all of this and titled her head to the side, feeling like there was something very familiar about this sort of behavior. Before she could ponder it anymore, Bonnie stuck her head in the door and announced she was home.


End file.
